Emily's tower
دعونا نبدأ Narrator: Today, is a SPECIAL day! Peppa and all her friends are learning about America! ''' Madame Gazelle: Okay class! Who knows the best way to start this episode? '''s i l e n c e Narrator: Oh dear! No one knows wha- Emily: *stands up, hops on top of her table, pulls her recorder out and infamously plays despacito* *everyone in the entire world hears this masterpiece and looks towards it. The other children in the playgroup stare at Emily, starstruck. Pedro however gets shook since he was sleeping* Madame Gazelle: Emily.......that....was..............An all-American meme! Great job. *Gives Emily a golden Star of David* *'All the children except Peppa applause Emily'* Emily: Uh.....Madame Gazelle? Why does this star look weird? Madame Gazelle: It's a SPECIAL gold star! It...uuuhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmm blends with your yellow! Looks fitting! Emily:.........O.......k? Madame Gazelle: Now get down please. Emily: Oh yeah! Sorry Madame Gazelle! Danny: Aww :( Madame Gazelle: O'righty class that's it for today's lesson tomorrow we will learn about a very sad day! Freetime for the rest of class! *All the children scatter about, doing their own thing* Emily: *goes to take the building blocks out, but Peppa blocks her way* Peppa: *leans foward and squints eyes to get a good look at the "SPECIAL" gold star* Emily: Uh, can I help you today Miss Pig? Peppa: *makes eye contact with Emily* OH! Sorry.....it's just that...well it's always been a dream of mine to wear a real golden star. Emily: Bl This isn't a real star you stupid swine...if it was this entire school would be on fire right now and I'd be a crisp. Peppa: And how do you know that? I've always been told that they're diamonds in the sky. Emily: Peppa.........you know my brother is a clever clogs right? He's the second smartest guy in this show. Peppa: Well, my point is that.....I want that star. Emily: Wait a second.......you're jealous of my vast knowledge memery abroad! Aren't you? Peppa:...........yeah...*rubs her arm* I am a little bit envious. Emily: HORRAAAAAAAY *jumps so high that she bangs her head on the ceiling creating a crack in the roof and then falls down on the floor unconscious* Madame Gazelle: Huh!? *sees the crack in the roof* UGH! Oh great! Now i'll have to to pay Mr. Bull to fix that, YET AGAIN! Peppa: OH MY GOSH EMILY! *gets on top of Emily* ARE YOU HUR- Emily: (happily shouts) YES I AM!!! *hops up immediately as if nothing happened* BUT I FEEL TOO EMPOWERED TO FEEL PAIN RIGHT NOW! Peppa: *Falls off as Emily hops up* Ah. Emily: At last you see my superiority over you!!!!!! Peppa: No I just wa- Emily: THAT'S RIGHT GAZE UPON MY GLORIOUS STAR AND REALIZE, THAT THIS IS A SYMBOL OF YOUR FALIURE TO TRIUMPH OVER ME!!!!!!!!!!¡!!! Peppa: Why are you m- Emily: Hey! But if you be- d'um...ask nicely I might consider giving you my star to keep as a reminder of what you've always been in my eyes :) Peppa: Wait REALLY!? Can I have it, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase? Emily: *pulls her sticker star off and presents it to Peppa with both hands* Here you go Peppa! Peppa: Wow! Thank you! See? I knew one day you would forgive me! Now let us progress our newfound friendship further by this simple act of generosit- *tries to take the star, but misses* Emily: (silently snickers) I saaaiiiid. Here you go Peppa! *presents the star to Peppa again but this time with one hand* Peppa: *tries to grab the star again, but misses again* Huh!? Emily: Come on! I'm giving it to you...for FREE btw, all you have to do is take it! It's so simple! Peppa: *attempts to snatch the star away from Emily but misses yet again* Emily: *now holds up the star with her trunk* >:) Come on Peppa! You can do it! Peppa: B-but you said said you'd hand it to me! Emily: ......Yes. But it's not in my hands now is it? ;3 heheheeeh...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAWHAHAHAHAHA! Peppa:................ Emily: Ah well.........I believe I've taken enough pleasure out of your envy *slaps star back onto her dress then shoves Peppa out of her way with her trunk* DAMN......today is such a good day... Category:Episodes starring Emily Elephant Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Educational episodes Category:Pages under construction